General purpose input/output (GPIO) enables an integrated circuit designer to provide generic pins that may be customized for particular applications. For example, a GPIO pin is programmable to be either an output or an input pin depending upon a user's needs. A GPIO module or peripheral will typically control groups of pins which can vary based on the interface requirement. Because of the programmability of GPIO pins, they are commonly included in microprocessor and microcontroller applications. For example, an applications processor in mobile devices may use a number of GPIO pins to conduct handshake signaling such as inter-processor communication (IPC) with a modem processor.
With regard to such handshake signaling, a sideband signal is deemed as “symmetric” if it must be both transmitted and received by a processor. If there are n symmetric sideband signals that need to be exchanged, each processor requires n*2 GPIOs (one GPIO to transmit a given signal and one GPIO to receive that signal). For example, a symmetric IPC interface between a modem processor and an application processor may comprise five signals, which translates to 10 GPIO pins being necessary for the resulting IPC signaling. The need for so many GPIO pins for IPC communication increases manufacturing cost. Moreover, devoting too many GPIOs for IPC limits the GPIO availability for other system-level peripheral interfaces. The problem cannot be solved by moving the IPC communication onto the main data bus between the processors in that certain corner conditions are then violated.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a GPIO architecture that can accommodate numerous input/output signals without requiring an excessive number of pins.